CROSS REFERENCE RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application contains subject matter that is related to the subject matter of the following application, reference number 102198-US-00 (Ishiguro), which is assigned to the same assignee as this application and filed on the same day as this application. The below listed application is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirely:
xe2x80x9cOptical Communication Modukxe2x80x9d by Yoshikawa et al.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical communication module.
2. Related Prior Art
An optical communication module includes an optical semiconductor device, a lead frame and a substrate disposing the semiconductor device and an optical fiber thereon. The optical coupling between the semiconductor device and the optical fiber is realized on the substrate and the substrate is secured on an island of the lead frame. Such optical module is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,742.
In the conventional module shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,742, however, it would be preferable for the manufacturing of the module that the level of the primary surface of the lead frame corresponds with that of the substrate.
The object of the present invention is to provide an optical communication module with a new configuration, in which the level of the lead frame and that of the substrate coincide to each other.
An optical communication module according to the present invention comprises a subassembly, a container and a lead frame. The subassembly includes an optical semiconductor device, a substrate, and an optical fiber coupled to the semiconductor device. The container secures the subassembly therein. The lead frame is fixed to the container so as to correspond the level of a primary surface of the lead frame with an optical axis of the fiber.
The subassembly includes a supplementary member to hold the optical fiber onto the substrate. The supplementary member has a first portion contacting to the substrate and a pair of second portion, each extending to the both side of the first portion.
The container includes a pair of side portion and a rear portion. The side portions extend along a first direction so as to define a room for securing the subassembly therein. The rear portion extends along a second direction intersecting the first direction and connects respective side portions. The rear portion provides a device-mounted area. Regions for fixing the lead frame are provided on respective edges in the surface of the side portions.
Another aspect of the present invention, the container further comprises a base portion addition to the pair of side portion and the rear portion. The base portion and the side portions define a room for securing the subassembly therein. Regions for fixing the lead frame are provided on respective edges in the surface of the side members. Since the container described above secures the subassembly within the room, the level of the primary surface of the substrate enables to align the surface of the lead frame.
The lead frame of the present invention may have a pair of fixing bar and a plurality of inner leads. The fixing bars extend along the first direction and correspond to respective regions provided on the side portions of the container, while the inner leads extend along the second direction.
The module may include a housing for covering the subassembly, the container and the lead frame. The housing may be a mold resin. The subassembly has the ferrule on the substrate. The ferrule and lead frames protrude from the housing.
It is preferable for the invention that the container is made of metal for shielding the subassembly and the optical semiconductor device is a light-emitting device or a light-receiving device.